


Breakfast at Crowley's

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't appreciate that, Cooking, Crowley is the best boyfriend, M/M, Maybe just a little more love from one side, So much love for these two, Unrequited Love?, crowstiel, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'morning' after, and Crowley wants to do something different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Crowley's

Castiel pulled his shirt on to cover his naked chest, sat on the edge of the bed. It had been several months since he and Crowley had made their…agreement. He was reluctant to call it a deal- besides, it wasn't like he got ten years or anything. After the first time Cas had weakened and allowed himself to fornicate with the King of Hell, they had mutually decided that they wouldn't mind doing it again.  
 "Same time next week." Crowley had said with a wink before he flew away. And it had been a very enjoyable same time each week since.  
Normally, Crowley would lay on the bed and watch Cas dress before winking and bidding him farewell. This time, however, he was putting on his pants and had a shirt on before Cas had stood up properly.  
"Let me make you breakfast." He said. Castiel was confused.  
"I don't need to eat, Crowley."   
"Doesn't mean you can't." The King quipped.  
"It's 3am."   
"Are you suggesting we cuddle 'til the sun comes up? I wouldn't be averse, but it does seem a little pointless." The angel stared at him. "Come on, humour me." 

Crowley pulled Cas' arm and dragged him down the stairs to the kitchen.   
"I'm not fully dressed." He protested, wearing a half-buttoned shirt and underwear.  
"What, come over all shy, kitten? I've seen you in less."   
They reached the kitchen and Crowley sat Castiel down at the table, chair facing the room. He put on an apron and put his back to the angel.  
"Tie me up?" Cas tied the string into a bow and Crowley did a spin to show off.   
"Your vessel's not allergic to anything, is it kitten?"   
"Not that I'm aware of."

And so Crowley set to it, collecting ingredients and setting them on the counter. He cut up ham into cubes and threw them casually into a frying pan, then crack two eggs into a bowl and whisked them smoothly. After, he poured the eggs into the pan and sprinkled some pepper on top. He did it all with a flourish, and Castiel found that he was smiling despite himself.  
"Cheese?" Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows. Cas nodded and watched the King add cheese to the pan and fold the omelette in half. He poured two glasses of orange juice, gave one to Cas and placed one opposite. The omelette was put onto a plate and set in front of Cas.  
"Bon appetite, mon amis." He watched as Castiel picked up a knife and fork, cut a small piece and brought it to his lips. He cheer and swallowed, and smiled at his- whatever they were.   
"That is not a bad sensation." He said, trying to compliment.  
"High praise indeed. Eat up, it'll get cold."  
Crowley made his own breakfast and sat across from the angel. He looked up when he heard a crash. Cas was holding his head, eyes screwed shut.  
"I have to go." He barely said before flying away.  
"Same time next week." Crowley said to the empty room. It wasn't his ideal set up with the angel, but it was more than he'd realistically hoped for and that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, but it wouldn't go away and I love Crowstiel with all my heart. Also, no one can convince me that Crowley isn't an amazing chef.


End file.
